Chocolate Tasting
by WolfPilot06
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto test the taste of chocolates on Valentine's Day. Shonen ai, SasuNaru, boys kissing, and a touch of language.


**Title:** Chocolate Tasting  
**Author:** WolfPilot06  
**Pairing:** SasuNaru, no da.  
**Warnings:** Valentine's Day fic (ehh?), shonen ai, chocolate, possible OOC (dude, this is a _Valentine's Day fic_), stuff.  
**Notes:** Spontaneously written, unchecked for mistakes, and brought you courtesy of a box of L.A. Burdick's chocolates that I bought for myself a week ago. XD

* * *

It was after a long day filled with high-pitched squeals, much chasing, and much artful dodging by Sasuke that the Uchiha scion found himself tripping - literally - over his rival.

"Achaaa!" came the pained cry from the sprawled orange form in his doorway, "Stupid Sasuke bastard! That was my leg!"

Sasuke felt his face gingerly to make sure it was still there and whipped himself to a sitting position just so he could glare down at Naruto from his meager height advantage.

"Idiotic moron!" he snarled in response, kicking Naruto in the side for good measure. The blond boy caught his foot in one hand, the other cradled protectively against his chest. "What were you doing, lolling around in my doorway?" Then, considering his statement again, he blinked. "Wait a second, where did all the gifts and chocolate go?"

"Oh." Naruto looked rather guilty, scratching his head slightly, "I, uh...well, I figured, every year you throw away the gifts _anyway_, and I usually poke through them for the candy, so I thought I'd save myself the trip to the garbage can and go through them now. Man, they gave you some real fancy crap this year."

"You -" Sasuke blinked again, unable to decide whether he was furious or amused by Naruto's trespass. Finally, he settled upon shaking his head and sighing. "Find anything good?"

"Already took most of it back to my apartment," Naruto reported cheerfully, "But I saved the best to share with you. Figured I owed it to you, since it was all supposed to be yours anyway."

"I don't _like_ chocolate, idiot," Sasuke said exasperatedly, tugging Naruto into his apartment just enough so he could slam his door against the building crowd of fangirls just beyond Naruto's Fangirl-Repelling radius. Once the door was safely locked and bolted - twenty times, just as a precaution - Sasuke retreated into his bedroom to change into more casual wear. His usual clothes were stained by sweat and, Sasuke admitted quietly to himself, he kind of stank. Naruto ignored him as he puttered around his room, content to toss the box of chocolates from one hand to other as he lay on his back in Sasuke's bedroom door, feet up on the frame.

"You'll like this stuff." Was all that he would say, grinning that daft grin of his and turning his head to give Sasuke an impish look. The Uchiha heir rolled his eyes and retreated into his bathroom with a towel to take a quick shower. With Naruto lying like a lazy cat in his bedroom door, Sasuke had little fear that his apartment would be suffering much damage when he came back. "It's from that real fancy place up on Fifth Avenue!" Naruto shouted, his voice carrying easily over the hiss of the shower, "Y'know, the one that hand-makes their own chocolate instead of ordering it from wherever they make those icky commercialized chocolates."

"I never realized you were a chocolate connoisseur," Sasuke yelled back, busily scrubbing his own blood from the scrapes he'd garnered from narrow escapes that day. As he counted them, he congratulated himself on escaping with only one almost-grope to his person. Turning off the shower, he heard Naruto laughing to himself.

"I've stolen the chocolate from your trashcan for the past five years, bastard," Naruto explained. Sasuke could almost _hear_ the cat-like grin in Naruto's voice. "Even before we were teammates. I figured, hey, what the hell, so much uneaten chocolate lying around is a fucking waste. I think I'll take it."

"Figures you would," Sasuke muttered to himself, lips curving slightly as he toweled his hair roughly dry and wrapped another towel around his waist. "You're a fucking scavenger, Naruto."

"Born and bred," Naruto laughed again, and as Sasuke peered out through the crack in the door, he could see Naruto stretching lazily in the doorway, legs still up in the air against the frame, arms crossed beneath his head. The box of chocolates rested on his stomach, gently rising and falling with every breath the blond man took. "You learn to look for the diamonds in the rough when you haven't got jack-shit to your name."

Sasuke shrugged, rolling his shoulders easily as he emerged from the bathroom, towel draped around his neck. Naruto craned his neck to look at him, grinning.

"You going to try this chocolate, or should I save myself the trouble of waiting and eat it all now?"

Sasuke took a moment to respond, busy tugging a t-shirt on over his damp torso. When he finally emerged, his hair - stuck together in little wet clumps - was in total disarray, a sight that drew a few guffaws from Naruto's prone form. Lazily, Sasuke hurled the wadded-up towel at him and went on a quest for pants.

"I'll try a piece," he conceded, "Just so I can insult your taste in food."

"_Peh_," Naruto said, and he was grinning still. "You won't have a chance. One nibble, and you'll be all over me for more. And I won't _give_ you another until you admit I'm right."

"The only way I'll be all over you for more is if - " abruptly, Sasuke cut himself off, turning a funny shade of pink.

"_Heh heh._" Naruto chortled, and lifted himself on one elbow. "You wanna finish that sentence?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke growled, the tips of his ears still bright red. Still laughing to himself, Naruto settled back into his indolent sprawl, tapping his foot against the doorway.

"God, Sasuke, you're so _slow_," he complained good-naturedly, "You're like a fucking girl, I swear. Even Sakura-chan doesn't take as long to get ready as you do."

"Yeah, well, Sakura-chan isn't a boy," Sasuke murmured distractedly, kneeling next to his bed to look underneath for pants. "She's probably got all her clothes compartmentalized and cross-referenced so she can find them easily. We manly people feel the need to throw our clothes around haphazardly and then go on long quests to find them later."

"Hear hear!"

Finally locating a relatively clean pair of pants, Sasuke shimmied into them, ignoring the need for underwear. He usually went commando at home, anyway. Naruto wasn't paying attention, intent on picking the box in his lap open without damaging it. He succeeded with a triumphant yell, scrambling to his feet and plopping down on Sasuke's bed without asking for permission as he tugged the chocolate guide out from the bed of tissue paper.

"H'okay," Naruto said cheerfully, sitting cross-legged on the comforter, "Here's what we're going to do. We'll each eat a piece of chocolate, give our opinion, and then look up what the fuck we just actually ate so we can eat it later, if we want. It's only a sampler box, though, so there's only one of each kind."

Sasuke shrugged, settling more sedately on the bed next to his energetic counterpart. Without warning, Naruto shoved a tiny piece of chocolate of his face. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke obediently opened his mouth and accepted the surprisingly bittersweet offering as Naruto deftly poked the delicacy into it. He let the chocolate melt on his tongue - which it did with surprising efficiency - and made a small noise of surprise at the soft, dark-chocolate interior. He'd never told anyone, but he had a secret fondness for dark chocolate. Opening his eyes - when had he closed them? - he prepared to give his report on what was, admittedly, one of the best chocolates he'd ever tasted when he suddenly felt warm lips press against his own, insistent tongue thrusting into his mouth as Naruto _kissed_ him, judiciously tangling with his own tongue and coaxing a surprised moan from the dark-haired man.

"Mm..." Naruto pulled back, looking completely unaffected by the kiss as he sat with eyes closed and a deep frown of consideration on his forehead. Grinning widely, he popped bright blue eyes open and grabbed for the chocolate guide, ignoring his shell-shocked companion. "Got it! Dark chocolate truffle, with a touch of cinnamon and honey." He let out a victorious whoop as he confirmed his deduction, punching a fist in the air. "Who's the chocolate master? Uh-huh, that'd be me, uh-huh, uh-huh - "

Abruptly, he was cut off as Sasuke randomly grabbed a piece of chocolate and shoved it into _his_ mouth, following the sweet morsel with his own tongue without even waiting for it to melt. After a moment of blinking surprise, Naruto reacted, returning the aggressive kiss as best he could as they wrestled over the melting morsel with their tongues, Sasuke's weight pinning Naruto's slighter form to the mattress as they focused on the slide of tongue against tongue, soft chocolate losing to the sheer animalistic ferocity of the kiss. Naruto was quickly being drawn into the kiss, losing focus as Sasuke did _something_ with his tongue that had _nothing_ to do with chocolate or being better and -

Sasuke pulled back, licking his lips with a smug look on his face as he took in Naruto's dazed, breathless expression.

"Mm. That one was hard. Dark chocolate filled with a dark chocolate ganache, mixed with a touch of orange juice?" he casually checked the guide and smirked victoriously. Without a pause, he grabbed another piece and pressed it between Naruto's lips. "I think I like this game."

And as Sasuke went to taste the newest piece of chocolate, Naruto decided that he, too, rather liked it.

---

The End

---

Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, y'all!

Wolf


End file.
